


Happy Birthday to You

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since January 6th is supposedly Sherlock's Birthday, I put together this little drabble for your amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to You

John awoke to the feeling of a hand stroking his cock. He stretched and turned towards the arm that was attached to the hand.

“Good Morning Sherlock,” he said taking his hand and wrapping it around the other man’s cock.

Sherlock grinned that lop-sided grin that John loved so much.

“Oooo keep that up and I won’t be lasting long my pet.”

“That’s the idea,” rumbled Sherlock.

John let go of Sherlock’s member and flopped himself back on the bed, “So do with me what you will.”

Sherlock scooted to between John’s legs and took the head of John’s cock in his mouth tickling it with his tongue. He took his right hand and fondled John’s balls and with his left he took a finger and ran it from the balls downward. John groaned at the sight between his legs. 

Sherlock took John’s cock into his mouth and went to town on it. John moaned and groaned in appreciating of Sherlock’s efforts.

A short time later John came in Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock lapped up every drip and hummed his pleasure at John’s pleasure.

“That was incredible my love, is there something else you would like to do?”

Sherlock looked a little wary as if he was avoiding a trap.

“Oh my pet, no no no it’s not like that. I promise you. What do you want?”

Sherlock placed his hand against John’s ass and looked at John hoping he was not being too forward.

“Me? You want to be in me?”

Sherlock smiled again and nodded shyly.

John reached to the bedside table and removed one of the many bottles of lube that they kept handy and tossed it to Sherlock. He rolled over and stuck his ass up in Sherlock’s face.

“Your wish is granted.”

 

Sherlock took both his hands and massaged John’s ass. He put some lube on his long fingers and slowly teased his way around the pucker of John’s anus.

John took two pillows and placed them under his belly to keep his ass up with minimum pressure on his knees.

“Oooooooo that’s feel nice.”

Sherlock slowly opened John up moving from one to two to three fingers. John started humping the pillows and moaning.

“Sherlock please….please fuck me.”

Sherlock quickly lubed himself up and slowly entered John. Both men let out a groan when Sherlock had sheathed himself fully into John.

“Move.”

Sherlock obey and screwed John to the mattress. He let out a hoarse cry when he came as he felt John’s tightening around his cock as John came.

Both men lay there for a while catching their breath. Sherlock pulled out and flopped next to John still panting from exertion. 

“You OK?” asked John when he was breathing normally again.

Sherlock nodded and smiled.

John kissed Sherlock, “Happy Birthday Sherlock. I’ll give you your present later.”

“I thought this was my present,” said Sherlock stroking John’s ass. 

John smiled, “Oh no dear. This was just the bow to the package.”

John got up and went to the bathroom.

Sherlock smiled and wondered what else John had planned for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I didn't know if I will be online tomorrow due to travel so I posted this today.


End file.
